


【GB】天赐祝福（白魔x枪刃）

by whitepoplar



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitepoplar/pseuds/whitepoplar
Summary: 兔女白魔x平原人男枪刃，依然女攻，超火流星的后篇捆绑，KJ，半强迫女装，扮演，语言羞辱，失禁……写到这里心虚地回去调高了分级前面稍微用小误会调戏了一下兔兔
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	【GB】天赐祝福（白魔x枪刃）

又几天之后。  
白魔对枪刃神情复杂的脸看了半天，终于受不了他，“你到底遇到什么了？”  
枪刃欲言又止，表情变幻了几下，终于下定决心吐露实情，“今天……战士找我表白了……”  
白魔：“……”  
白魔：“……”  
白魔还是忍不住了，笑得直拍大腿，“他们还真信你喜欢男人了啊！”  
“这有什么好笑的！”枪刃简直烦死了，不知道是不是该把大嘴巴的诗人拉出来狠狠揍一顿，不过明明最需要教训的明明是自己面前的诡异传闻始作俑者……  
白魔倒是很好奇地追问起后续，“然后呢？你答应他了吗？”  
答应他？  
你居然问我答应他了没？！  
枪刃瞪着她，表情难看得就像被人捅了一刀。  
白魔无奈地撇撇嘴，只好换了个问法，“你怎么回他的？”  
“没回……我哪知道怎么回他。”  
“是么……”白魔摸摸自己的下巴，“我还以为你会先抱着手装一会酷，然后冷淡地说你不喜欢男人呢。”  
“……最后只能跟他说我对他没兴趣。”  
“你跟他说，你对他没兴趣？”白魔又开始狂笑了。  
这兔子今天吃错药了吗……  
而被同性告白这件事现在还在冲击着枪刃的三观，让枪刃忍不住问白魔，“我到底哪里看起来像同性恋？”居然被人告白，而且还是被他以为是队里除自己以外最直的战士！！  
白魔拼命憋住笑，认真想了一下，“嗯，战士的话，可能……是被你给他丢极光感动到了？”  
“……我还以为他只喜欢FC呢。”  
“你怎么知道？”  
“大家都那么说的。”  
白魔很是不忍心告诉枪刃先生，他身上的同性恋标签怕是揭不掉了，而且也是……“大家都那么说的”。  
“……我是不是不该跟你讲这个？”枪刃突然有点后悔。  
“嗯？为什么？”  
枪刃皱着眉头，“毕竟这只是他个人的事……”  
担心……泄露别人隐私吗？  
白魔愣了一下才反应过来枪刃的意思，又忍不住想笑，心想你这不经意的温柔简直撩的要死，哪个弯男抵抗的住，可是本人居然一点自知之明都没有。  
“没关系啦，”白魔抱住枪刃的手臂摇了摇，“我是你女朋友嘛。”  
对枪刃一副见了鬼的表情，白魔的兔鼻子翕动了下，“干嘛啊，你不同意？总不能是真想叫我老公吧？”  
枪刃一听她又提这个，恨不得狠狠掐住这口无遮拦兔子纤细的脖子叫她住口。  
“虽然也不是不可以，但我还是比较想在床上……唔！”白魔愣了愣，惊喜地瞪大眼睛，微微张嘴顺从了枪刃的亲吻，然后又憋不住对方过于柔缓的节奏，反客为主伸出舌头搅到枪刃的嘴里去掠夺呼吸……  
意犹未尽地分开了双唇，粘连着拉长又断开的银丝让枪刃看了眼睛发直……  
实在是，太色了……  
“还是比较想听你在床上一边被我操得翻白眼一边叫我老公。”白魔意犹未尽地咂咂嘴。  
“……”枪刃回想起自己那次被白魔搞得神志不清，非常不堪回首，“不会再有那种事了。”  
“哦，是吗？”白魔乖巧地把下巴搁在枪刃肩膀上，轻轻蹭他的脸，“你的心跳可完全不是这么说的噢？”  
尽管不安分的小手在滑进枪刃衣服里的前一刻被逮住了，指尖在锁骨上来回轻扫羽毛似的痒意还是带起了枪刃的阵阵战栗，白魔继续说，“明明是想被我按着操，操到失禁，操到哭，忘了自己是谁，满脸眼泪叫我老公，求我日你……”  
“你说够了没有……”枪刃甩开她，喘出一口粗气，喉头滚动了一下，低声吼她。  
白魔见他生气，又立刻告起饶，“好枪刃，奴家错了。”  
枪刃不理她。  
“别嘛，老公，老公～”  
也不管糖分是不是过高，维埃拉甜腻腻的声音让人心脏都能打起褶子来，“我来叫还不行吗，老公～好老公～别生气啦，今天晚上奴家当你的乖兔兔还不行嘛……”  
“你能不能不要大中午的就说这事……”枪刃望了望外面的大太阳，对白魔的淫词浪语很是难以接受。  
白魔抬起眼睛，毫不在意地说，“可我们维埃拉本来就是随时可以发情，说起来，你们人类不也是一样么？”  
发……情……  
“……”枪刃无奈地扶住自己额头，“你能不能别说了？”  
“好……好……不说就不说，”白魔轻轻摇起头。  
枪刃身体一挣往前蹿了蹿，赶紧转身攥住了白魔的手，“你干什么？！我下午还要出去。”  
女性捏起来仿佛柔的没有骨头的手轻轻一挣就脱离了枪刃的控制，继续解他衣服，“没事我知道你下午有事，我不搞太过火。”  
不搞太过火的意思就是还是要搞，枪刃心里有些抗拒，“时间不早了……”  
“那就搞快点。”白魔长腿一翘，干脆坐到了枪刃身上，趁枪刃发懵的时间快速褪了他的裤子。  
“喂！”  
对白魔的伎俩终于有了点预见性，枪刃侧头躲开了白魔的亲吻，抱住女性的身体想把她从自己腿上弄下来，却被白魔屁股扭来扭去的触感弄得身体发软……  
“你放心，这次不用下面操你，免得你屁股里夹着水出门。”  
枪刃真的很想知道这位貌似还有一点神职信仰做背景的治疗师到底是怎么能把这种话毫无滞碍地说出口的。  
感觉到枪刃后面的穴口紧张地缩成一团阻碍着她前进，白魔呵呵轻笑，“你再反抗信不信我让你戴着尿道棒出门？”  
当然白魔肯定不会做那种事情，只不过想想还是很爽，果不其然枪刃绷直了身体。白魔的手指缓缓戳进了枪刃的身体内部，被紧致的穴肉压着一张一合，手指有种被热情吮吸着的错觉。  
不过毕竟不是用来容纳外物入侵的孔洞，枪刃的身体内部高热且干燥，让白魔有点后悔一时兴起忘记先做润滑，不过到这个地步也不好补救，只能辛苦一下我们的枪刃先生忍一忍了。  
不过，对这家伙的话，说不定痛苦更能激发欲望就是了。抽插到略微松动之后马上塞进了第二根手指，因为这过快的进程而难以适应，枪刃微微仰头拧了下腰……  
倚在他身上的白魔解开了一点自己的衣袍，安慰似的抓着枪刃不知如何安放的手掌放到自己柔软的乳房上，“揉，用力一点也没关系。”  
像丝绸一样柔滑却实实在在带着体温的胸部，简直是所有男性梦寐以求的欲望实体，更何况白魔都主动到送到他手边了，集中在白魔手指动作上的精神也被分走了大半到白花花丰满乳房的颤动与贴满手掌的暖意上去。  
白魔衣服上的花香像长着触手一般从她的脖颈丝丝缕缕钻进枪刃的鼻腔，虽然可能只是色欲熏心的错觉，但枪刃觉得自己好像要醉倒在白魔的气息里了……  
“咿呀……”从维埃拉鼻子里哼出的娇吟惊醒了枪刃，白魔插在枪刃身体里的手指也耸动了下，白魔挽着枪刃的肩头，凑上去轻咬了下枪刃的鼻尖，“虽说可以用力，也不要故意欺负奴家嘛，好疼……”  
枪刃被她呼出的气息蒸得浑身发热，低头一看，果然手中白魔的胸部浮着一道道红印，在白皙肤色的衬映下显得格外楚楚可怜……  
又缩紧了呢，嘴上说着抱歉，后面的穴肉诚实的反应却出卖了他。  
白魔的手指用力地往枪刃身体里捅了进去，揉按着里面的软肉，摩擦穴壁，分开两指撑开一点缝隙转动着手腕往里钻……枪刃被她整得浑身发抖，几乎坐不直身体，只能哑着声音喊她慢一点……  
“忍着点吧，我们得快点，不然你要迟到了。”  
“那你倒是给我负起点责。”  
“欸？！”枪刃一把搂过白魔的腰，把她抱在怀里，阴茎贴着她的腹部摩擦，枪刃喘着气小声与她咬耳朵，“不能再拖了，我……”  
“不能迟到。好了，我知道了——”  
又是这套说辞，这家伙也只有这时候才会这么不绅士，白魔眯着眼睛想，几乎有点生气地咬起自己的嘴唇想要推开枪刃，却意外地发现被紧紧箍在了男人怀里动弹不得。  
“别乱动。”枪刃沉声警告，抱着她的手臂越发收紧，勒得她腰肢生痛。  
随着身体的一阵僵直，枪刃终于如愿在射在白魔的衣服上。  
“枪刃！”  
维埃拉被他气得要死，白魔娇滴滴的声音变了形，“你居然这么对我！”  
正要报复性地搅动人类的后穴，枪刃却坚定地捉了她的手，“你放开我。”  
“我不放！”带着点赌气的性质，白魔更加往里进了一些，但枪刃竟然强行拖着她的手拔了出来，起身，“我要提前准备弹药，不能卡着点去。”  
白魔气得坐在那不说话，枪刃只是一边急匆匆穿衣服，一边十分不讲情面地敷衍她，“不要耽误正事，我晚上回来陪你。”  
整整衣服就出去了……  
就出去了……  
“……”  
白魔一低头，看到自己衣袍散乱，领口大敞，露出的半片被揉地发红的胸部，洁白的袍子上还溅着枪刃留下的热精，摸起来黏黏糊糊，突然感觉自己像个弃妇一样可怜。  
容貌妍丽身材婀娜的维埃拉哪受过这等委屈，恼怒地锤了锤床沿起身，突然发现自己身体软乎乎的……  
虽然心是凉了半截，但情潮涌动的身体还发着热，一向不曾在这方面亏待自己的白魔想了想，还是撑着自己坐上扶手椅，撩起长裙脱掉了内裤，抬起一条腿挂在扶手上，摆了个半面的M形开腿，然后吮了吮手指，准备探进湿润的小穴。  
惯用的右手因为一直别着角度弄枪刃的后面，现在正酸痛得厉害搭在扶手上，白魔准备让右手休息会，左手不挽着裙子了，一松手，堆叠的布料就顺着白魔光洁的大腿滑溜下去……  
她试了几次都不成，不由要对自己着急安抚自己偷懒不脱裙子而后悔，正要艰难地挺起身体去脱。突然又灵机一动，干脆揪起裙摆放到嘴里用牙齿叼住，手指赶着去捏已经硬得难受的阴蒂……  
既然枪刃不在，就没必要刻意装那副娇滴滴地样子去逗他了，去掉了让人起鸡皮疙瘩的矫情味，维埃拉的口中泄出自己本来音色的娇喘，戳弄着自己滑溜溜的小穴，咬着的裙摆被自己的口水浸湿。  
虽然看不到自己现在的模样，但白魔也知道自己现在必然是一副淫乱的样子，是个男人看了都会硬。  
然而想像着枪刃咬嘴唇，枪刃在她手中颤抖，枪刃被逼着喃喃叫她老公，白魔才猛然一挺身，攀着扶手脚尖绷直，手指被一股股热流打湿，慢慢软下身体……  
枪刃，枪刃，为什么又是他，她居然是靠想着枪刃来自慰……  
回想起枪刃刚刚不顾她反对抱她，顶着她射了爽完了，就把还在动情状态的她甩到一边就走了，白魔就气不打一处来。  
知道自己可能还要点时间才能酝酿好，白魔都做好了准备让枪刃爽完先放他走，然后再自己解决自己的生理状况，哪里想到枪刃竟然这么无情无义……  
现在腿架到椅子上摆出难堪动作的她，叼着裙子可怜兮兮地用手安抚自己的模样，真是像个下贱的婊子。  
之前还老开玩笑说枪刃下贱呢，是个被女人操的贱货，那么被枪刃当成工具用，爽完了就扔的她又算个什么？  
空有漂亮脸蛋和迷人身材，其实只是个比婊子还不如的高级性玩具吗？  
就算是最贱的妓女也要给钱才给操的，而枪刃会干嘛？除了欺负她，就只会惹她生气。  
白魔越想越觉得委屈，一摸自己光洁的的脸上居然真的滑下了眼泪，越发觉得自己简直可怜极了，干脆缩在椅子里抱着膝大哭起来。  
她也不知道自己到底哪来这么大的怨气，只觉得自己孤零零呆在屋子里好惨好惨，就连擦拭自己的身体都觉得委屈，禁不住的悲从心来。  
……  
枪刃回去的时候，打开门就闻到了一股甜香，室内没有开灯，却被暧昧的烛光照亮。  
结果她还是用到了啊，还记得当时因为买错了东西枪刃还被白魔好一顿埋怨来着，普通的香薰蜡烛干嘛还要托他去买啊之类的话。  
枪刃也很无奈，当时店老板递给他东西时候鬼祟的神态和语气，几乎让他即刻认定“就是它了”，哪里想到不是，而且现在闻闻还感觉过分香了一点，腻的有点让人鼻子痒痒。  
打起精神一步步走到了房间里，眼前的场景仿佛是一场激烈情事的铺垫部分，对白魔旺盛的精力枪刃不由感觉有些头痛，但仔细一看，舞台的主角白魔却正在睡觉。  
维埃拉随意地披一条薄毯，蜷腿歪在椅子上睡得深沉，连耳朵都微微伏下来，少见的乖巧让枪刃几乎想摸上一把。  
毛毯下面露出一截雪白的腰，腰侧性感内衣的系带轻勒着肉，白魔的手里还虚握着一条鞭子。顺着这个序列，枪刃终于注意到椅子旁边的高脚凳上摆着一个盒子，仿佛示威一般地打开着，一众情趣道具在烛光下展开。  
场景布置者不加遮掩的险恶预谋让枪刃呼吸一窒，但白魔……白魔？  
枪刃突然皱起了眉，伸手摸了摸白魔的脸，宛若嫩豆腐一般的脸摸起来却是涩涩的感觉，枪刃凑近了些看，果然是泪痕。  
你怎么啦？由指尖触摸变成手掌抚摸，枪刃的手仿佛在这样问。  
好像有点趁人之危的感觉一样，在白魔没有清醒也没有任何指令的情况下，枪刃摸了她的脸，并且……想亲她。  
白魔的心在颤抖……  
她动不了。  
身体很沉，眼皮也是，迷迷糊糊中只有身体燥热的难受，她动弹不得，像是被施了昏睡的魔法。枪刃靠近窸窸窣窣的声音从耳朵中被收集起来传导到脑海，枪刃在摸她的脸，然后是耳朵……  
从根部到耳尖，维埃拉敏感的耳廓被微微收拢的手掌所抚摸，让白魔紧张地绒毛都炸起来。  
你在干什么？！很痒的啊！很想这样开口吼枪刃，然而下腹有一团火在烧，结合她无法动弹的现状，仿佛预示了某种不详。  
心在颤抖……  
她被下药了。  
恐怖的幻想缓缓浮现，白魔的长耳朵甚至停止了颤抖……  
她面前的人……到底是不是枪刃？  
她软软昏睡着，以太被阻隔难以运转，毫无抵抗能力，而且……身体还在因为男性的抚摸而春情荡漾……  
好恶心……  
完全是被控制着感到欢愉，这无法自控的屈辱感让她想吐。  
她面前的人真的是枪刃吗？下药？完全不是那家伙的作风。而且在肉体间爱的交流上白魔一向很主动，枪刃没必要对她做这种事。  
一定是被暗算了，一瞬间眼前滑过了很多色欲熏心丑陋男人的脸，但那是什么时候？她明明都没有出去过。  
被陌生男人抚摸了……  
似乎能感受到对方灼热的视线在自己身上游走，白魔终于想起了自己现在的穿着，又是羞耻又是愤怒，潮湿的吐息呼朝她的脸上靠近了……然后，嘴唇被温温热热的东西触碰了。  
被亲了！  
这个人居然如此胆大包天，白魔被惊的脑子发懵，然而却从对方令人熟悉的，接吻时屏气凝息小心翼翼地态度中感到了一丝熟悉……  
其实就是他吧？  
确认到男人身份的瞬间，白魔绷紧的神经飞快松懈下来，对枪刃亲吻时偷偷摸摸的样子，白魔几乎想要像平时一样咯咯笑起来，再说几句话来取笑他。  
然后才后知后觉地发现，她现在失去了身体的控制权，甚至连睁开眼睛都做不到。  
空气中只有香薰蜡烛燃烧后发出的甜腻浓香……对了，香。  
她还是不敢相信，居然真的是枪刃对她下药！  
蜡烛里面的香味有古怪，当她发现这一点的时候，心里简直委屈到了极点。想枪刃我这么喜欢你，摸啊亲啊简直小儿科，那些过分些的也都完全可以，为什么要用这种方式？  
她完全想不通。  
然后她猛然想起自己摆在旁边用来恐吓枪刃的盒子，该不会是，他终于对我那么整他感到生气了，要报复回来？他该不会用那些来对付我吧……  
白魔想着想着，感觉凉气蹿上了背心，偏偏身体却热的发烧，感觉自己像一团火，想烧到枪刃身上与他抵死纠缠……  
枪刃情难自已，又一次吻了上来，轻柔地碰触着白魔的唇，感觉到自己身体里的情欲在枪刃急促的呼吸下一点点沸腾起来，白魔一点也不觉得好笑了，只想骂人。  
白魔嘴里溢出一声呻吟……  
“……你怎么了？”枪刃握着白魔的手假惺惺地问，可能还皱着他那方正好看的眉毛。该死，她的身体正在呼唤着男人的贯穿，而这完全不是白魔的意志。  
枪刃终于发现了一些不对劲。  
挑开低腰内裤的边缘，枪刃带着薄茧的手摸向她的下体……  
呜……他要欺负我了，是真真正正的欺负，白魔想。  
不是没有想像过枪刃变粗鲁的样子，其实男人多少都有这么一点，不过对象是枪刃的话，白魔不仅不怕，反而玩火一样喜欢撩拨他。  
但她讨厌被药物控制，就算对象是枪刃也让她觉得十分屈辱，而且可怕的是她并不明白枪刃的心思到底是什么，单纯的情趣，还是存心报复？  
希望枪刃仁慈点不要用那些太过火的道具来搞她了，想到那些东西现在就摆在她手边，白魔就吓得想缩成一团。要不是她现在手不能动口不能言，早就开口求饶了。  
与治疗师十指不沾阳春水的娇嫩感觉不一样，防护职业的手有些粗糙，按白魔的话来说就是很有男人味，枪刃粗糙的大手贴着她的小腹摸到了小穴穴口，从湿润的感觉来看，那一定沾湿了枪刃的指尖……  
而情潮涌动的身体似乎连这枪刃手指的带来的微弱接触都有所反应，急不可耐地吐出了透明的汁液……  
枪刃的呼吸急促起来，手上的动作顿了顿，然后一点也不温柔地借着润滑浅浅探进闭合的阴户里摩擦了一下。  
“咿……”从自己口中发出的细弱娇吟传到白魔的耳朵，臊得她想死。被怪异的欲望操控了，小穴缩张一下又吐出一股清液……  
她像只陷入发情状态的动物一样，在昏迷状态，被男性的手指玩弄发出浪声，在这种状态，白魔甚至觉得能就这样被枪刃用手弄到潮吹。太可怕了，像是被吸附到一个不可见底的黑沉沉的洞穴里不断下坠一样失去了尊严。  
住手……住手啊……  
枪刃的手指滑进了窄窄的阴道，身体背离了白魔的意志发出欢呼，蠕动起来包裹起入侵者，快感电流一般蹿入脑海，白魔的身体也随着轻颤起来。  
枪刃的动作稍稍停顿，就在白魔期待着他迷途知返的时候，枪刃的动作变得粗暴起来，不复温柔的手指直推入深处简单地抽插了两下就又并入一根手指，过快地扩充让紧致的小穴难以耐受捻出了一丝痛感，但排山倒海一般的快感更为难以忽视，白魔呼吸急促，感觉自己像是被要被情欲吞没一般，难受地躬起身子，却像是朝男人的怀里钻。  
止不住，渴望着……  
枪刃是用什么样的眼光看待她的？无助的待宰羔羊？还是……一盘珍馐美食？  
不用顾及她的感受，只管享用就好了吗？  
是否是因为她状似昏迷失去意识的状态，枪刃受到了鼓舞才这么放纵，他原来也是那种人？  
指奸接下来是什么，插入，内射？在她被药物控制着发情还昏迷无法反抗的状态下？  
就算是情趣，也至少给个预告吧，再说她讨厌这个，她控制不住自己的委屈跟愤恨了，即使那个人是枪刃……  
她喜欢的人怎么会是这个样子？感觉被算计，被彻底地背叛了。  
呜……  
心，好痛啊。  
痛的发颤，痛得她胸口憋闷想要呕吐。  
枪刃给她下药，枪刃居然给她下有麻痹和昏睡效果的春药来搞她，这残酷的事实像是噎住了白魔的喉咙。而双腿还紧夹着枪刃的手臂，下体仅仅在手指的奸污下就湿得一塌糊涂。  
手指滑出了湿热的穴道，内壁还收缩着，仿佛在留恋不舍……  
嗯，他抽了手？  
他要上我了——几乎是被人当头打了一个闷棍，白魔整个人都木然起来，顾不上去想任何事情，只觉得整颗心都被恐惧给浸透了……  
“白魔，你是不是吃药了。”枪刃把她小巧的下巴捏得生疼，冲她怒吼起来，“你给自己吃春药？也太荒唐了！”  
这什么情况？  
枪刃摇起她的肩膀，“别装睡，你给我起来！你回答我，你给自己吃药了？”  
“啊……”发出一声软软的娇啼，在下巴被枪刃捏到剧痛的刺激下她终于睁开了眼睛，眼眶发红瞪着枪刃，突然想到了一个可能性。  
枪刃也瞪着她。  
剧烈疼痛带来的意识清明很快被一阵阵昏沉所冲击，白魔想起来现在不是置气的时候，只能强忍了愤怒，艰难开口，“快把蜡烛……”  
“蜡烛？”枪刃舒缓下来的表情冒出点疑惑。  
“弄熄……”  
白魔想观察一下枪刃的反应，看看他是不是真的不知情，然而她很快再次失去了视觉……  
枪刃终于明白那位鬼鬼祟祟的男性拉拉菲尔口中说的“维埃拉少女非常喜欢”是什么意思了。  
实在是……  
这蜡烛是什么鬼东西，完全就是迷奸吧！  
吹熄了蜡烛，把白魔的身体完整裹进毛毯里，把房间窗户推开条细缝，枪刃把迷迷糊糊的白魔连着椅子抬到窗户边吹风，然后把房间所有的蜡烛都扔进了垃圾桶。  
真是正人君子的做派。  
慢慢恢复了清醒之后，白魔不由这样暗暗感叹。  
对枪刃只是单纯在讨好她的“你怎么样”的问候毫无动容，白魔再次恢复语言功能的第一句话就是，“枪刃你死定了。”  
不是威胁，而是陈述事实。  
“……”枪刃知道他死定了。  
“你没事就好……”憋了半天说出这么一句话。  
白魔横他一眼。  
不得不说还是有一点害怕的，虽然明知道白魔应该不会真正伤到他，但是这次……似乎就很难说了……  
已经脱到精光的枪刃坐在地上。  
白魔在他身下垫了一张软垫，丝绒的触感让赤裸的臀部皮肤坐起来感觉很舒服，虽然更多的是古怪。他像大型犬只一样坐在软垫子上，脖子和手腕上都套着一圈皮革，连着一个凸起的钢铁环扣，现在脖子的环扣上系着绳子，绳子另一头的末端还打了个小圈，果然是仿照狗项圈做的东西，而手腕是自由的，那边的环扣上什么都没有。  
单纯从这些举动来看，今天的白魔简直温柔地不可思议，但是结合她的情绪状态，枪刃只觉得毛骨悚然。  
“这样就够了吗？”枪刃看白魔收起了绳子，忍不住出声询问。  
“够了。”白魔回头看他，语气十分平静，“只要你自觉一点就行……怎么，对自己的定力没有自信吗？”  
比起被牢固的制住毫无活动空间，这样自由的状态反而更加令他恐惧……  
“只要你愿意，你随时可以捏断我的脖子，这样不好吗？”  
枪刃深吸了一口气，不予回话。  
“你的问题问完了吗？那我要开始咯？”白魔拿出一个钢铁圆环样的东西，两端连接着皮革，枪刃永远不知道这些东西都是她从哪里搜罗来的。  
“张嘴。”  
随着枪刃顺从地张口，钢铁的圆环被平行着塞进他的口腔，卡在牙齿的背面撑开了上下颚，然后皮带被绕到脑后束紧、固定。  
除开圆环两端的钢铁连接部位还卡在侧面勒住了嘴唇边的皮肤，圆环的本体已经被藏进了口腔，让枪刃看上去有点像只是自己张着嘴一样。  
跟口球类似的用法，不过感觉更加空虚一点，不过怎么想白魔都绝对不只是想限制他说话，伴随着新型道具的出现总是有新的玩法。  
这次又是什么？  
枪刃仰头看着白魔，眼睛里蕴含着类似期待的情绪……  
大致翻译一下就可以等同于“我要”了。白魔也不跟他客气，背身给自己选好了假阴茎之后马上回头，扯动了一下手里的牵引绳……枪刃的脖子被往前拉了拉……  
早就习惯了枪刃的迟钝，白魔没有沮丧，而是再次用力扯了一下，同时做出了招手的动作。  
被扯得上身快要倾倒的枪刃终于明白了她的意思，颇有些紧张，不知道自己是该膝行？爬着，还是怎么过去，反正就是有些慌乱地手脚并用到了白魔身边。  
牵引的绳子被扯到了最短，白魔几乎是拎着枪刃的脖子亮出了自己的假阴茎……  
察觉到一丝危险的气息，枪刃缩了缩脖子。  
没有任何预警、语言、抚摸，白魔直截了当地把硕大的阴茎插入了枪刃无法合拢的口腔……  
这时候他终于明白这圆环的作用——防止他咬白魔。  
本来他觉得这毫无意义，且不说不用这种道具他也不会咬白魔，就算咬也对白魔没什么影响啊，应该……  
丝毫不讲情面地插入并没有满足于舌头舔弄或口腔软肉包裹的服务，准确的来说，是根本无意在这个程度停留哪怕片刻，白魔按着枪刃的后脑，挺腰把龟头堵进了枪刃的喉咙。  
枪刃猛地扬起头，眼睛瞪大到能看到血丝。粗实的前端擦过他柔嫩的喉咙不说，甚至直接挤进了喉咙口。他本就深喉技术很差劲，并且又是这样毫无准备地被插，几乎是立即，随着自己喉咙里咕涌咕涌的怪声，他直挺挺地仰住头，用力捏住了白魔的腿。  
因为突然遭受了外界的强烈刺激，枪刃柔嫩的喉管剧烈地收紧，缠在白魔的假阴茎上，龟头就像被无数张饥渴的小嘴同时用力猛吸了一口，白魔被以太传导过来的触感爽到大脑发麻，她要是男性，估计这一下就能当场射精。当然她不是，虽然如此，用以太传导的感觉却一点不少，完完整整地传递到神经。  
“喂！喂喂喂！”最初的激爽过后，白魔才终于感觉到枪刃捏住了她的腿，不由蹬了蹬脚，“放开我。”  
早知道就给他绑上了，好险这家伙好像剪了指甲，不然就他现在捏腿的用力法，白魔怕是要被他掐到痛死。  
等等，他什么时候剪了指甲的？  
枪刃似乎一时听不到她说话。  
白魔短暂停顿了一下腰部的动作好让枪刃捋顺自己的呼吸，不过捋不顺那也没办法了，今天的她可没有好心到要耐心一点点教导枪刃口交的要诀，一切都看你领悟了。  
自求多福吧。  
拉紧了手中的牵引绳，枪刃的脖子与牵引的绳索一同绷直，另外一只手揪住男人的短发，阴茎微微退出，漏出了方才被性器封印在喉咙深处的声音，喘息还是呛咳？或者呻吟惨叫？好像都部分沾边，枪刃居然真的放开了白魔被捏痛的腿肉，甚至当白魔下一次猛烈地冲刺进去也没有再次攀上来。  
爽啊！  
因为被圈形口枷限制了闭合，卸去了牙齿的威胁，此刻男人的嘴巴只能圆圆地张开着，承受白魔的冲撞，然后无助地死命收紧肌肉，一次次吞入，紧紧压住阴茎，为白魔带来阵阵蹿过脊背的快感。  
“好爽……好紧……”  
柔软，湿润，紧致的肌肉，紧紧收缩裹缠住龟头的感觉……  
我其实是在日女人吧……白魔恍惚间都要这么想了，只有女人的穴才有这么天然的又软又湿，但枪刃丝毫没有女性阴柔的脸却提示了她现实并非如此。  
不过那就更激动人心了。不理会枪刃痛苦的表情，颤抖的身体，白魔此刻的心像是被铁石所铸，只顾循着欲望，一次次越发用力地操进枪刃的嘴、喉咙，像是要插穿咽喉顶到食管里一样用力地顶弄。  
颤抖不停地一次次被迫吞下异物，承受着窒息的痛苦，枪刃的眼泪早就被逼出来滑进了鬓角，他浑身发软，几乎是失去了一切力气，只是被白魔扯着脖子上的项圈提起来操嘴……  
终于在一次不可思议地深插，紧致的裹缠爽到白魔眼前阵阵白光，想自己操的这不仅是个女人，还他妈简直是个处女。而她居然没有顺势射在枪刃的喉咙里，而是留恋不舍地抽出了性器，隔着一段距离，对着枪刃的嘴射出来，滋滋打上他的口腔，牙齿，舌面，喉咙，有些溅到外面糊到了脸上。直到这时，白魔才注意到对方的双腿已经紧紧地并拢，蜷缩起来，宛若一条人鱼一样坐在地上……  
“吃，吃进去。”  
被不明液体糊了满脸，枪刃闭上嘴巴尝到嘴里的有些微咸的味道，喉头蠕动了一下，终于又睁开了眼睛，从迷茫失神中透出点愤怒来……  
看起来好像随时可能跳起来咬一口主人的手臂什么的。  
啧，真是不乖的狗。  
白魔抬起脚，黑漆皮高跟鞋的前掌重重踩上枪刃刚刚软下去身体里唯一坚硬起来的部分，枪刃短促地哀鸣一声跌倒下去，试图蜷起身体，高跟鞋的踩踏却如影随形碾压着他的阴茎，橡胶鞋底凸起的花纹似乎要嵌进他的身体一样，使他感受到烙进灵魂的剧烈疼痛。  
当白魔的脚从枪刃的阴茎上下来的时候，人类的每一寸肌肉里的力气都被抽空了，被击倒在地，枪刃以侧躺的姿势蜷缩着，瘫软着。稍后他几乎是艰难地转动了头颅，冷汗沾湿了他的发，湿漉漉的短头发在地板上擦过，几乎也留下水渍。  
枪刃像一团烂泥一样躺在地上，半眯着失神的眼睛仰头看着白魔，那根系在枪刃脖子上的绳子被白魔松松垮垮挽着，身量颀长的维埃拉一手叉腰，双腿微叉站得笔直，在刺眼的日光灯下面部表情模糊，有如神祇不可侵犯……  
“喂，别装死！”  
黑色高跟鞋又踩上枪刃的脖子，脚背轻慢地踢动他的下巴，她锋利尖细的鞋跟就在枪刃的颈动脉上空悬浮。  
枪刃的手指动了动，像是瘫痪已久的重病患者被唤起的条件反射，一瞬间的想象中，他攥住了白魔的脚踝拉扯跌倒，然后把她扑倒在地……  
但事实是枪刃只是充满恐惧地睁着眼睛，仿佛在水中行将窒息而死终于浮上水面的溺水者，大口深呼吸……配合他仍被口枷制住的大张着的嘴，似乎真的受到了莫大惊吓。白魔刚蹲下身，就被被枪刃紧攥住了手腕，吃痛的手腕条件反射地挣了一挣，却没能挣脱。  
并没有完全被空心口枷限制住的枪刃嘴里冒出了吐词不清的话。  
“绑住你？”白魔甩开枪刃的手，正想接住这个话题取笑他两句，突然神情一肃明白了什么，“你刚刚想攻击我？！”  
枪刃想要咬牙，却只能咬紧了嘴里的钢铁圆环，把两颊的勒地更深，他没有说话，却诚实地轻点了点头。  
白魔为自己刚刚丝毫没有意识到危险而感到一丝后怕，又仍然娇笑着摸上枪刃的脸，“好感动，为了我的安危着想，主动要求受缚的枪刃……”  
白魔拆掉枪刃脖子上的牵引绳，“那就如你所愿好了。”  
在白魔的指导下，枪刃双臂揽起自己的腿弯，白魔把他双手困束在一起，向上连接到脖颈的圆环，刚这么一捆好，枪刃的脸上就浮起红晕，意识到自己正是双腿大敞，毫无遮蔽地展露出私密部位的动作……  
白魔为他拿来了软垫放在背后，避免枪刃躬起的脊背被坚硬的地板所硌，然后又哒哒拿来一个小玩意儿……枪刃有一点怀疑弄出这种响声也是白魔故意所为的心里压迫手段，但无疑确实有用，光滑而扁长的物体没有受到什么阻碍就顺利从后穴推入了枪刃的身体内部，被未知的道具深入身体内部的恐惧让枪刃感觉有点发冷，而发现这一点的白魔也并未安抚他，可能这听起来有一点坏，但她想让枪刃感受剥开尊严被侵犯的恐惧。  
后穴的肌肉不安地收缩着，枪刃小口呼吸着空气，感到那扁长在他身体里张开了……不像紧贴胀满的扩张，而是……有点类似他现在嘴里的东西，留出了很多空隙，那是……  
“是扩阴器哦。”察觉到听说这个词语之后枪刃身体的僵直，白魔的视线从枪刃的下身移开去看枪刃的表情，“怎么，感觉受到了侮辱？”  
问着这话的时候白魔手里动作没停，仍在操作手中仪器的机关，让它缓缓撑开枪刃直肠的腔壁……枪刃眼神有点放空，睁着眼睛没有说话……  
“觉得受辱就对了，”白魔的指甲在枪刃脸上扣起刚刚自己颜射出液体分泌物被风干的结出的薄壳，温柔的语气说着无情的话，“今天我的目的就是要侮辱你哦。”  
剃掉指缝里污垢的残渣，感受到手下道具扩张所受的阻力，白魔稍停了一下动作，低头看了一眼，用十分惊奇的语气叫，“咦咦，这就到极限了吗？”  
白魔举起自己的杖，用以太驱动让顶端的宝石发出柔和的淡淡白光靠近了枪刃下体，知晓了她在做什么的枪刃难耐地扭动了一下身体，被白魔抓住了悬空的脚踝，“别动，让我看看。”  
牧杖发出的光有若实质，像淫邪的目光，让枪刃红透了耳根，闭上眼撇开了头……  
因为紧张地收缩，穴肉从扩阴器的缝隙鼓出来一动一动仿若呼吸，从温暖潮湿的环境中脱离，内壁的粉白软肉也不太适应似的想要互相温暖重新挤在一起，却徒劳无功地颤动着，空荡荡地被晾在干燥的环境中被风吹冷。白魔恶意地对着里面轻呵一口暖气，枪刃整个身体都缩了一缩，穴肉更是一阵激烈的蠕动，颜色也染上了艳艳的红……  
似乎知晓自己身体的变化，枪刃身体微颤，呼吸也变得更为急促。白魔不再这样戏弄他，取来一支毛笔吸引了枪刃的目光。深知以枪刃的思维方式很难判断出什么，白魔好心地为他解释，“别管我要做什么，来听我的，把它舔湿。”  
把毛笔的笔锋一头探进枪刃无法闭合的嘴巴，在枪刃的上颚上刮了一圈，唾液被毛笔的笔头吸走刮出一片干涩刺激口腔分泌出更多液体，枪刃吞了吞口水……毛笔又摸到他的舌面戳了戳，白魔的声音响起来，“让你舔呢，别光让我动。”  
动作缓慢且木然的动起来舌头，枪刃感到有些怪异地卷起毛笔的笔头，白魔却也没有闲着，手指抚上枪刃重新挺立的阴茎，一面拎着毛笔左右躲闪与他的舌头转圈，一面套弄起枪刃的阴茎，沾了些顶端泌出的前列腺液润滑，握紧了枪刃火热的阴茎，从根部往上撸动再往下，时不时揉搓囊袋，爽的枪刃的身体时不时颤抖，而一旦枪刃因为太专注于身体的快感而走神，舌头停顿或迟缓，白魔就惩罚性的掐他，用短暂的疼痛把他的神志拉回。  
渐渐湿润的毛笔在枪刃的口腔胡乱戳弄勾画弄出细微的痒意不断堆积，结合下体的快感冲击，让他的精神好像在一艘小船上随着水波摇荡，甚至没有发现毛笔的笔尖已经渐渐绕着圈子逼近了他的舌根……  
被白魔之前粗暴地口交弄得已经微微红肿的喉咙口哪里受得了这个刺激，毛笔一碰一挠就咳了起来，想把毛茸茸痒意推拒在外，奈何受口枷所制牙关无法闭合只是一阵阵地干咳而已。白魔干脆放弃了撸动，翻身坐到枪刃弯折的腿根上，狠狠掐住枪刃的脖子，把毛笔往里戳去。  
维埃拉的体重并未完全压在枪刃身上，但枪刃已经饱受压力的脊椎和脖子仍然被压迫地发出剧烈的疼痛抗议，然而更为关键的是白魔丰满的耻丘正隔着几乎被浸湿到快要透出来的薄薄内裤，黏黏糊糊地紧紧贴着枪刃阴茎的根部，两片贝肉犹如张开了小嘴，在热情亲吻他……  
“啊哈……”白魔轻笑一声，终于把毛笔从枪刃饱受折磨的口腔中撤离，枪刃不受控制的口涎从唇侧漫了出来，顺着脸颊往下滑……  
白魔从枪刃身上离开，放过了仿佛被锥子钻过的脊骨，轻佻地拈住枪刃刚刚发泄过有些软化的阴茎顶端摇了摇，“连被用笔插嘴都能射……”  
她猛然大力拍打起枪刃的屁股，“明明刚才为我口交的时候都能忍住不是吗！”  
枪刃的身体只是条件反射地缩了缩，而后恢复了意识的枪刃却无法辩解，在强烈羞耻心下身体泛起了红……白魔这会却又不用语言刺激他了，用已经被枪刃的唾液浸湿的毛笔专心在枪刃胸前的两颗小肉粒上做文章，柔顺的笔尖一会从上方短暂掠过，一会围着那游蛇似的绕圈，最过分的是尖起笔锋往那凹陷中戳的一点酥麻，让人痒到了骨头缝里。但被白魔用可耻的姿势绑得动弹不得，连抓挠也无法。  
乳头不比口腔，天然就是敏感的部位，枪刃被她弄得身体忍不住扭动，白魔也不恼，看他连眼角都染上了嫣红，就撤了毛笔，换了手去抚慰他，很有技巧性地搓弄起他的乳头。被手指的搓弄一点点捻起情欲的火苗固然不好受，但手指比毛笔那点若有若无的麻痒还是好了不少，这样一对比反倒觉得可以忍受了。  
枪刃正要暗暗松一口气，蓦然却觉得身体内部被什么东西舔了一口，湿湿热热的感觉惹得他浑身一激灵，手臂下意识收紧，大腿也跟着被挽上去折得紧贴枪刃的身体，尽管有软垫缓冲，全身重量压迫脊骨的疼痛依然逼得他紧紧皱起了眉头。  
白魔扶住他的身体，防止他前后摇摆硌着他自己背痛，毛笔探进枪刃从刚才起就被扩宽了的后穴，把饱沾了润滑液的毛笔点上了他的穴壁，被外部的空气吹得又冷又干的穴肉被毛笔润湿应该是舒服的，可白魔就存心不让枪刃好过一样，涂得十分挑逗，不只要把里面涂湿，还故意让毛躁的笔头在里面搅和。  
因为那感觉实在勾人心魄，而且无从咬牙忍耐，枪刃口里发出了腻乎的呻吟声，观察着枪刃的抑制不住的身体微颤，白魔继续让笔头逆着蹭过被挤压地凸起的穴肉，杂乱的毛尖让枪刃抖地越发剧烈，全身紧绷，脚趾都蜷成一团，抖着声音央求起来。  
白魔侧身伸过耳朵，“你说什么，我没听清？”  
枪刃又想咬牙了，忍住了一会没说话，然而在白魔越发恶意的手下身体抖得像片风中的枯叶，终于忍不住咬着让他合不拢嘴的口枷说，“求你……操我……”  
“哦？欲火焚身了？”白魔的动作终于暂停了一瞬，牧杖微光的照耀下枪刃后穴内壁的颜色已经可以与他的脸色有一拼，红得像是随时能滴出血来。白魔扶着他的腿，没理会他的哀求，拿毛笔继续蹭他，“你里面也好红，我想看看再多逗逗看是不是能滴血了。”  
“呜……”耳畔传来不可思议的哀鸣，枪刃被她折磨得精神到了极限，情不自禁像受伤的幼兽一般叫了起来。  
白魔知道他是真的忍不住了，终于放下了作恶毛笔，“好好好不逗你了，不过……”  
枪刃被她拉长的转折词弄得一颗心又提起来发颤，忍不住动动身体，正好踢动了小腿在白魔耳朵边蹭了蹭，维埃拉被他弄得一愣，捉住他的腿，又笑，“你也只有这时候肯对我撒个娇。”  
白魔伸手解开已经被戴在枪刃脸上良久的口枷，顺便摁着对方的唇把句不识趣的“不是”辩解堵了回去，“乖乖闭嘴，别老逼我堵你嘴。”  
“想要我？”  
枪刃点头。虽说作恶的毛笔已经被挪了出来，但留下的感觉却像是印在了肉里，仍然像小虫一样在他身体里拱来拱去，搔得他浑身发痒，让他扭着身体渴望着一点……不，带着大量凶狠力道的贯穿。被狠狠地压倒，碾碎……  
……  
“为了求操出卖色相，男人果然都是屈服于欲望的禽兽。”  
一边如此下着充满偏见的结论，白魔坐在地上摆弄一条黑丝袜，对枪刃咯吱咯吱咬着牙发出的声音充耳不闻，不过腿上的湿意无法忽略，白魔嫌弃地绷紧了大腿，一瞬间想要把枪刃甩下去，又忍住了这种想法，叹了口气，拍拍枪刃的胸口，“忍一忍宝贝，马上好。”  
枪刃瞪着眼，脖子跟手腕间的链子拉得笔直，身体绷得像一张满弦的弓，后脑轻飘飘地枕在白魔的腿上，之前才被吹干的汗水又一层一层地渗出来……虽然没有东西阻碍他说话，但他现在实在没有功夫讲话，就连白魔对他的称呼也没力气反对。短促而杂乱地呼吸着，混合情趣道具震动的嗡嗡声，在白魔的心里拨来拨去……  
理好了手中的黑色薄丝袜，白魔拿起来一看枪刃表情，“你怨我？”  
“……”枪刃闭上了眼睛。  
白魔扔下丝袜，啪地关掉了震动棒的开关，拽住尾部，快速地把道具从枪刃吸得紧紧的后穴里拔了出来，震动棒身的凸点刮过穴肉的触感先是让枪刃身体一弹，那清脆的一声“啵”，过于羞耻的声音却定住了他的身体。  
似乎知道他在希望什么，白魔偏偏不如他意，往刚吐出了道具，穴肉尚在翻卷，没能完全闭合的肉穴里戳进了一支毛笔。  
倒翻过来的毛尖胡乱地戳着内壁的软肉，又痒又痛，细细的笔杆在充分的润滑下却全无存在感，联合笔头的搔挠扩大了求而不得的饥渴，枪刃浑身的肌肉都被这身体里一点轻轻重重的触觉调动起了紧张感，忍不住发出细细呻吟……  
白魔揽住他的脖子，仔细观察着枪刃的表情，搅动戳刺，让毛笔尖像一只水母在枪刃的身体里游弋……只不过是触手带毒的水母。沉溺其中枪刃的呻吟都被狂乱的渴求撕扯开来无法完整，然后短暂地僵直，之后转为了小声呜咽，几乎让白魔听出了啜泣的味道……白魔低头温柔在枪刃红得像抹了一圈胭脂的眼角轻轻吻，“你又被笔操高潮了，爽吗枪刃先生？”  
所幸白魔看起来还有另外的乐趣，并没有执着于逼迫枪刃从没顶的羞耻与快感中抽出神志回答问题，而是扶着枪刃终于放松下来悬空的小腿，重新捡起了黑丝袜……  
“脚尖绷直。”  
尽管枪刃这家伙又不解风情又放不开，但好在答应的事情还是执行地很到位，白魔十分顺利地把丝袜套上枪刃的足尖，拉过整足裹上小腿……轻薄丝滑的陌生触感仿佛是从双眼紧闭的枪刃心头掠过……  
将袜口绕过腿弯拽了上去拉到完全展开，薄薄的丝面带着微暖，枪刃感觉有什么细细软软地搭在他大腿上，忍不住睁开眼看了……表情一瞬间十分扭曲。  
除了性感穿戴与男性腿相搭配对审美的冲击之外，他才看出来……这……是吊带袜。  
猛地咬住了舌尖才堪堪逼退那一句要破口而出的脏话，枪刃心情复杂地看着白魔给他穿上另一只袜子，就像在摆弄一个大型玩偶。当白魔继续给他穿那件配套的上半部分零件的时候，枪刃下意识扭动了一下身体表示抗拒，然而这并没有实质上的效果。反而让白魔轻笑了两声，暧昧地抚了下枪刃半硬的阴茎。  
白魔的笑声很好听，像滚落的银铃烫在枪刃的胸口。为枪刃穿戴完毕，白魔稍稍扶住枪刃的汗涔涔的后背，“腰还好吗？”  
枪刃顶着整个脊梁发出的警报说了句还好，当然这并不是参考答案，白魔把他一只手腕上的锁扣往下转移了一些，痛苦的姿势总算放松了一些，枪刃吐出一口气。  
另一只手的锁扣也被取下来，枪刃以为也是如法炮制所以十分配合地依然躬背曲腿，保持手臂挽着腿弯，被白魔一拍，“怎么还上瘾了？腿放下。”  
精神上不敢相信白魔就这么简单放过他，肉体却十分诚实地舒展开摊开在地上，他这才发现之前的姿势有多难捱，这一放下一时都没了抬起来的力气。  
白魔笑得十分纯良，眉眼弯弯，“先休息一下，我怕你一会撑不住。”  
看枪刃的眼神就知道他不服，不过白魔才不跟他赌气，拿住他仍然受制的那只脚腕……  
“喂……”枪刃轻轻踢了一下脚，白魔手掌攥紧了一些，用强硬的态度打消了枪刃反抗的念头。枪刃看着那双卫月红的高跟鞋，眉头都要皱出个川字型，“你……认真的吗？”  
把男人的足跟塞进了高跟鞋的鞋跟，以紧上鞋带作为回答，白魔评价，“腿不错，除了粗点。”  
枪刃即将破口的大骂又被一阵颤栗所打搅，顺着足弓一路沿着挺直的小腿抚摸，白魔的掌心有莫名的魔力，隔着丝滑的薄袜却更加被这热度灼烧。维埃拉又给他穿上另一只脚，俯身去亲吻他，如瀑的长发垂下，丝帘般地掩住了他们亲吻的不雅细节。  
治疗师的亲吻全无斯文，先咬着防护职业的嘴唇磨牙，像是要一口咬了对方，放了那团唇肉自由再尖起舌往里探，勾起舌头扫过齿列，又绕起来贴着齿背溜上去挠起了枪刃的上颚，带着强烈的侵略性张开嘴侧过角度，白魔手指插进枪刃耳后的短发中，在枪刃的口腔内搜刮，品尝着不久前自己残留的淡淡腥气……  
直吻得枪刃因为缺氧而眼前阵阵发黑，白魔才恋恋不舍分开双唇，餍足地舔着下唇，抽出被沾湿的手掌，换了一个侧面把枪刃脸颊溢出的唾液揩下来，假意生气，拇指轻揉对方唇角之前口枷留下的红红勒痕，“弄脏了我的手诶，你准备怎么赔我？”  
“……”  
对着枪刃呆愣的表情，白魔一脸认真地自己接道，“嗯……肉偿吧。”  
仿佛从天而降的锁链，连接上枪刃手腕的皮带，“话说你是第一次穿高跟鞋吧。”  
枪刃迷茫而警惕的样子十分鼓舞白魔的恶意乐趣，手腕被快速上拉身体悬空的感觉让枪刃下意识抓紧了铁链，为不平衡的自身找寻一点安定感。  
人的伟大之处就是会借助工具，不然白魔还真的很难这么轻松地把枪刃吊起来。  
枪刃的体重现在正完全压在他的左手腕，不太寻常的绑缚姿势与单手吊起的状态让他找不到落点，狼狈地踮着脚。忽然腰间被扶上了手，白魔从背后拥抱他，枪刃僵直了身体停止了挣扎。  
抓紧锁链的手被白魔贴着手臂往上滑动，轻柔地掰开，白魔在他耳边呢喃，“放松……站好。”  
舒缓了手臂的肌肉，果然触及了地面，怪异的支撑力让他想到了羞耻的事实，正准备缩回去。白魔眉头一拧，很不客气地狠狠用鞋跟踩了住了枪刃的脚面，被尖锐的高跟大力戳刺，枪刃发出了一声近乎于惨叫的声音。锋利的足跟棱角似乎要钉到骨头里去一样，碾动着脚背上薄薄的皮肉，剧烈的疼痛瓦解了枪刃的反抗之心，只顾一阵阵抽着冷气。  
白魔挨近了他，爱怜地抚摸他，从腰腹，到胸口，所触及之处无不漫起痒意，却不知道是皮肉的感受，还是心情的感受，枪刃被痛苦的踩踏钉在了原地，又被温柔和欢愉所捕捉，感觉自己像一只被蛛网黏住的小虫。  
悄然而缓慢地撤去了所施加的剧烈疼痛，白魔环抱着枪刃的身体，柔软胸脯贴上了枪刃的背，也许……下体的道具也顶到了枪刃腿间？视线向下望，枪刃身上那件本来因为一只大腿抬起已经翻起的褶边短裙，再次从中间调皮地翘起了边缘，她往下摁了摁，如同无事发生一样“体贴”提醒，“小姐，裙子翘起来了。”  
“别……”枪刃羞地身体止不住颤抖，更重要的是白魔刚刚还握了一把他的……  
“嘴上说着别，其实只是嫌不够吧。”白魔手指试探着轻戳了戳枪刃的后面的穴口，之前涂过的润滑剂有一些溢出，连带着这里也沾了一些滑腻的液体，遇到外来的触碰，敏感的菊花经不住一收缩，又漏出了一些。  
“你上面的那张嘴如果也能像下面这么老实，你也不用受这么多罪了。”白魔只是这么戏弄了他一下便移开了手，“小姐，第一次还习惯吗？”  
枪刃一时间没明白她在问什么，白魔有些微恼地靠在他身上，“是高跟鞋啦，高跟鞋。”  
枪刃有点轻微的喘息，调整了支撑脚的落点，艰难站直了腿部，尽管稳固上半身体怪异姿势的平衡，对于高跟又单腿站立的他来说有点不太可能。要不是被锁链吊着手，怕不是早就扭了脚，更何况白魔一直在他耳边吹气试图扰乱他心神。  
这会儿等他站稳了脚跟，白魔的手游蛇一般，从枪刃脊骨的凹陷摸到腰侧……再越过髋骨，挑开黑色网纱短裙的边缘，紧贴着小腹缓缓滑了进去……  
“唔……”尽管明知里面什么都没穿，也许是过于女性化的装扮效果，或者白魔暧昧的动作使然，枪刃依然禁不住羞得身体轻抖。这种紧张和示弱的模样白魔最喜欢了，差一点擦枪走火，然而用漫长的前戏折磨枪刃是她的乐趣所在。  
这男人就是她板上的一块肉，她不急下口，只是一点点用情欲去煨，把他煎熬，看他被情欲焚烧，烧尽了矜持和骄傲，变成她的所有物，放下所有，去祈求她的侵犯……  
抚摸着枪刃的大腿，因为紧张与不熟悉的鞋袜穿着而肌肉紧绷，触感紧实而健美，然而毕竟是人的身体，被袜口所勒的边缘有些微妙的隆起，着迷地按压着那块表现出柔软特性的皮肤，稍显强硬地制止了他的轻微挣扎，白魔从他踩着高跟鞋站立的腿上从前摸到后，轻佻地摸了一把屁股，凑到枪刃耳边问，“小姐，多少钱一次？”  
被她摸得有些意乱情迷的枪刃稍微愣了一下才反应过来，这一会的时间差已经足够白魔继续表演，不怀好意地掐了一把枪刃屁股上的软肉，惹出一声带着甜音的闷哼。  
“装什么矜持，报价！”  
被白魔的语气所震慑，枪刃终于肯抬头往前看了一眼，发现穿衣镜中映出的白魔表情竟然十分认真，不太能预料的事态让他一时间混乱到有些慌乱……  
“总不能是免费享用随便操吧，你是荡妇吗？”白魔掐着他的下巴，对着镜中的枪刃说话。  
“……”仿佛在甜蜜的受刑中接受拷问，被问了复杂的问题，枪刃还没回忆思考跟决定好如何回答，白魔已经十分贴心地自己作了答，“六个银币怎么样？买你一晚。”  
她还真的带了钱币！  
银铸钱币被白魔按在指尖，在枪刃的腿上滑动，金属货币的花纹摩擦着他的皮肤，而更为重要的是一种被“购买”的实感……  
被羞辱了。  
“怎么不说话，到底够不够嘛？”  
感觉了一下枪刃的状态，白魔觉得他可能现在回答不出这个问题，坚硬而挺立的假阴茎抵在枪刃股间，白魔勾起那吊带过膝袜的袜口，把五枚银币利用挤压的弹力一个个夹在了枪刃腿上，然后微微托起枪刃的屁股，将挺立的阴茎对准了袒露出的肉穴，一点点把自己插进去……  
括约肌借着润滑舒张开，一点点吞入巨大阴茎，期盼已久的贯穿是如此悠然缓慢，一寸寸碾过他的肠道，推挤着肠肉，将过多的润滑液一部分压入更深处，一部分挤出穴口溢出来。  
被这快感所攫取，枪刃扬起脖子带着本就高吊的腿更往上抬了抬。  
而另一只腿上，紧绷又放松的腿部肌肉打破了银币夹在袜口的脆弱平衡，银币嗖地掉进了枪刃的丝袜里，一直滑到了小腿肚。  
白魔使劲掐了掐他大腿内侧的软肉，狠狠朝里顶了一下，“不用这么主动，腿已经张得够开了。”  
“唔……”  
突然的一顶激得一颤，腿上的银币全抖进了袜子里，有些甚至掉到了脚踝，然而被异物硌着的难受感此刻已被更强烈的刺激所抹平消除。  
白魔插入了最深处，女性平坦的小腹紧贴着网纱裙摆把柔软的布料压出细细的褶，撞上男人的臀峰把那团肉都压平。  
白魔抵住他，挺胯收胯微微前后摇摆荡出臀波，插在枪刃身体里的阴茎耸动抽插起来，带动绞缠的穴肉，挤压着润滑液填充空隙把里面弄得更加湿滑，更多的液体从结合的穴口无可奈何地溢出来，濡湿了四周的一片。  
热液在体内来回涌动的色情感让枪刃感觉无比羞赧，而白魔按着他的腰抽插地正欢，根本无暇注意这样的小节，猛然缩紧的小穴让她舒服地差点要吹个口哨。枪刃被她顶得直晃，踮着脚也站不稳身体，破碎呻吟直往外冒……  
白魔一边在枪刃的身体里进出，一边在男人的屁股与大腿上乱摸，屁股无疑是男人身上最柔软最富有女性魅力的部分，大概是……只有这里才脂肪比较多的原因？白魔胡思乱想着，突然想到自己夹在枪刃腿上的银币不见了。  
“嗯哼？真的不要钱吗？”她咬上枪刃肩颈，在那里又舔又吸，嘬地枪刃又痛又爽直哼哼。  
又不老实地拨弄起他的乳头，从背后越过肩过于专注的视线让他想要扭动躲避，却唯恐破坏了脆弱的身体平衡，不敢尝试再用一只手腕吊住全身的体重，只能僵着身体，强自忍耐。  
随着白魔手指的搓弄，枪刃的喘息声一声比一声粗重，沦陷于情欲让他浑身发软，身体直往下坠，身体的重量全部坠在一点，扯得他手腕生生的痛，乳头背叛了身体的痛苦，像一朵沙漠中的花朵，生着欢愉一点点挺立起来，从皱缩的状态展开了。  
捏着已经完全肿胀的乳头往上扯了扯，白魔觉得是时候了，扬手碰了碰那一直靠在一旁充当背景板的牧杖，淡白色光芒大盛，照得四周更为明亮，然而这对身穿女装被吊绑在这挨操的枪刃也不见得是好事。  
此刻白魔的粗大阴茎在枪刃身体深处稍事休憩，蛰伏在那享受了一会穴肉的缠绕侍弄。维埃拉抬起修长而光洁的大腿，藤蔓植物一般缠绕住枪刃正绷着羞耻吊带黑丝的腿，皮肤接触光滑柔软的丝质表面的确很舒服，不过维埃拉踢掉自己的鞋子，曲起腿，用光裸的足底一寸寸抚过枪刃小腿就是另外的乐趣了。  
从腿部一路向下蹭到脚，在此刻因为正穿着高跟鞋而隆起并紧绷的足弓上流连了片刻，她充分察觉到枪刃因为无法掌控身体的稳定而引发的紧张感。  
由仅仅只是抚摸接触变成逐渐踩上枪刃的脚背，白魔没有花费很久的时间，但男人的反应却有些迟钝，要不是挤压在高跟鞋前掌中的脚先前就已经受过白魔鞋跟的残忍虐待，再一次受伤让那快部位疯狂地尖叫一样痛起来，只怕身体的主人还会更晚反应过来。  
枪刃嘴里不可抑制地吐出一声闷哼，脚掌被碾压的痛感，手腕被拉裂的错觉，让他好像被上下交错的尖刺戳穿了心脏，咿咿呜呜闷声叫起来。  
白魔轻慢抬起手摸他的脸，枪刃脸上皮肤干燥而灼热，也许是被她刚刚挑逗的动作弄得情潮涌动，发声困难，推拒的话语说的全无力度，似拒还迎。  
“不要？不要什么，不要停下来？”  
用被穴肉阵阵绞紧的触觉来感受，深埋在枪刃体内的阴茎此刻重新在紧缩的穴内缓动起来，因为过激的疼痛而难以放松的肌肉被润滑液所保护着，即使在这种情况下也没有受伤，只是被抽插地有些难受。同疼痛一样难以拒绝的插入，一路推挤开紧闭拢合的肉壁，像是要顶出他身体内部什么东西一样，由慢及快，凶猛地冲撞起来。  
惨哼声渐渐变调，转了一半的迷离欢声，枪刃的心魂都像浮上了云层之上，连自己都注意不到自己在发出些什么声音，理智跟矜持都沉沦，被抛去了九霄云外。  
尖锐的痛楚像是要把他整个扎穿，而快感更像五雷轰顶麻痹了痛感。没错，就是这样，把我压碎，把我穿透，把我……  
“呼哈……”长长悠悠地吐出一口气……精神也像云朵一样自在地舒缓开来，还无暇去关注自己一边被虐待一边被女人操着高潮射了精这样的事而感到羞耻。肠道被浇进了一股热液，暖得他浑身一哆嗦，这才终于从高高天上察觉到自己被掌控在一位美丽又残忍的维埃拉女士手掌心里。  
陷在治疗师给予的痛苦与欢乐中的防护职业把锁链攥得指尖发白，白魔把自己温暖的手掌覆在枪刃那只因为被勒得血液循环不通畅而十分冰冷的手上，轻轻揉着，女性软糯的手掌带着治愈的温度与以太一同输入枪刃的身体……  
“你是白痴吗，太疼了可以求饶的。”白魔看到了镜中枪刃略有苍白的脸色，知晓部分原因而心生不满，“小姐，工作认真也不用这么卖力的，不过六个银币而已。”  
脚趾刮了刮那些在脚踝处堆积起来的银币，白魔干脆掀起他的袜子，又向里投币似的丢了一枚银币，凉飕飕的金属物体一下钻了下去。白魔松开手，落下的袜带拍在腿上发出啪一声轻响，震了震枪刃的耳朵。  
白魔俨然一副老练恩客的样子，轻描淡写解释，“表现不错，加个小费。”  
混合着身体里液体流淌让人面红耳赤的触觉，仿佛让枪刃自己也切实认识到自己的“角色”。  
羞辱的扮演游戏仍在继续，白魔按了枪刃的头朝下看着，重新又去揪枪刃的乳头，即便被冷落过了一段时间，也依然红艳艳地缀在那里的肉粒乖巧地像枚等待采撷的果实，在白魔细致地拈动揉搓下，枪刃咬紧的齿缝间被诱出了鲜明的喘息。  
取来一对小巧的夹子，在枪刃的注目下捏开尾部，夹子的前段微微张开，咬上了红肿的乳头，枪刃浑身一颤，也不知道是因为视觉还是别的感官，也许是多重的刺激下，轻哼了一声。  
这次没有再用放置类的玩法，两边乳夹的小小锯齿都完全夹上了脆弱的乳尖，在枪刃的胸膛上垂直而立，又被夹子尾部的细链坠着，尾部稍有些下垂。  
乳夹垂下的拉扯力轻轻地撕扯着枪刃，让他胸腹收缩，身体轻颤……  
白魔勾起那细细的金属链，正要戏弄一下枪刃，反倒自己先喘了一口气。  
有点狼狈地直起腰，毫不客气在枪刃屁股上打了一下，白魔警告地有点咬牙切齿，“别突然咬那么紧，宝贝。”  
枪刃呜咽了一声，叫得毫无准备的白魔心里一荡，原来是受到大力拍打，现在没有被阴茎深插堵到严实的菊穴漏出了一大股液体，浇湿了白魔的小腹与枪刃腿间。知道枪刃现在肯定羞愤欲死，白魔更加想看他美妙的表情，把那根细链一圈圈缠上自己指端往外拉扯，男人脂肪单薄的胸膛被牵成了小小的锥状，方才还往后缩的胸膛现在为了减轻痛苦而不得不向前挺出。与项圈相连挂在脖子上的手臂却不同意这种行为，与被挽起的大腿和躬了太久的脊背一同发出抗议，关节几乎要吱吱呀呀起来。  
白魔扯了一下又松开，松开一会又扯上，几乎是应和着这旋律一样，收胯挺胯在枪刃的身体里抽插，枪刃的皮肤以肉眼可见的速度爬上了红色，颤抖的喘息里带出了不甚清晰的嗯嗯啊啊。  
白魔示意他睁开眼睛仔细看他自己的乳头，拨弄着乳夹在枪刃的胸膛上甩来甩去，让敏感部位被撕扯的痛与快感一股股蹿过枪刃脊背，汇集到下腹为灼热的身体再加一把火。  
小号的乳夹前齿盖不住所有乳头，侧面溢出了一些鼓鼓地透出来，红得透亮，像是熟过头的浆果，白魔好奇地用指尖一碰，便弄得枪刃颤成骤雨下的嫩枝条。两指从侧面挤压起那乳尖，拱起的肉挤得乳夹轻微咧大了些嘴，埋在枪刃体内的阴茎也蹭过某敏感的一点，枪刃呜咽着再也抓不住腕上的锁链，腿也软得无法站立，整个身体往下一坠，被白魔好心地扶着了一下。因为松开力量而重新咬合的乳夹在白魔换了个方向的顺势按压下，把那小小的一团夹地几乎只留一层薄皮，两侧漫出的乳尖肉红得充血。  
枪刃的呜咽带上了哭腔，在身下并未停歇，于要命的部位研磨冲撞带来的阵阵白光下意识模糊，太多的感受从身体的不同部位发出，在体内四处流窜，缠绞成一团……  
“你知道吗……”  
耳畔传来白魔的话音，湿热的吐息几乎要把他的耳孔熔化，白魔的手指戳在他的湿漉漉的腿根，蘸着润滑液画圈，白魔的轻笑也像那轻挠的指尖一样搔着枪刃的心窝，尽管那口中说的并非爱语，也依然让他浑身酥麻。  
“看你这淫乱的样子，让人特别想在你腿上画正字。”  
“你知道画正字什么意思吧？”  
不用再多解释，猛然夹紧的肉穴已经说明了回答，挤出了深处的体液，抽插的动作把黏黏糊糊的液体从交合处带出大片，液体顺着腿根或者直接哒哒滴落到地上，撒到枪刃穿着黑丝袜的小腿，被不明液体污浊的地板在枪刃的高跟鞋下胡乱地被踩踏了。  
并不是真的纯情的人类喘着断续的粗气，带着隐约笑意问，“那你……准备……画几笔？”  
白魔听了一愣，似乎这才想起来关于枪刃真实性格的一鳞半爪，抓起那玩笑似的女装丝袜，毫不在意将他撕破。裂帛声中白魔微冷地笑着，狠狠冲刺向那一点，像一只被激怒的野兽，又像一位暴君急于鞭笞惩罚不敬的下臣。  
回答枪刃挑衅的正是粗暴得正中下怀的侵犯，白魔与他咬着耳朵，“是不是多少笔都奉陪？你对自己体力还真自大啊。守时的好队友这会食髓知味知道求欢了？”  
把已经在枪刃乳头上咬出红红齿痕的乳夹取下，放松的半声喟叹还未吐完，白魔又换了个方向夹了上去把那气息掐断，化作了抽气……  
“需要我提醒你吗，我今天可是非常生气。”  
枪刃的意识从昏沉中恢复了一些清明，但不受控制痴淌出来的唾液已然无法收回，垂落到白魔把玩他乳头的手背，也沾湿了他自己的胸膛……  
“贱货。”  
白魔的声音猛然尖锐起来，重重朝男人的身体的深处顶去，她五指分开，满满抓着枪刃的臀肉，指甲深深陷入肉里。一边捏着枪刃的下巴顶着他抬头，逼他正视镜中自己的痴态。  
被吊绑在铁链上的男人像一只被煮熟的虾，坚硬的壳都被一寸寸剥离了身体，双脚都穿着违和的红色高跟鞋，性感的吊带丝袜被撕开破损不堪……银币们何时洒落于地，清脆金属落地声竟然无人发觉，高跟鞋鲜亮的反光，腿间的浊液，已经被推到腰上乱成一团的短褶裙，……犹如一幅奢靡的春宫图。  
镜中男人的表情里羞耻而更多是欢愉，连痛苦都被腌熟了化作蜜水，以供欲求不满的假正经人类饮用，填补下贱的身体心中的空缺。  
加快了抽送速度，让快感一股脑涌上无暇被细细品味，它们只是胡乱的，像从寒冷的冰雪中摩擦出的热度，冲上来，熨烫着，穴道的收缩放松也被打乱了节奏，进进出出的火热熨平了每一寸褶皱，被牢固捆束而无力反抗，被欢愉的情感所诱无法逃脱，被逼退于角落。枪刃像一个初尝情事青涩的少女一样激动，小腿打着哆嗦，喘息和呻吟已无法遮蔽，它们一个个一句句，随着白魔冲撞他身体的颠簸蹦跶出来。  
枪刃难耐地蹭着白魔的身体，像撒娇的猫狗乞求爱抚。白魔作为冷酷的主人抚慰不急不缓，抽送的节奏却大开大合，小腹一下下拍打着臀肉，每一下都深深闯入深处，在枪刃热得像快融化的后穴里进出。  
白魔握着枪刃的阴茎，听着那兴奋难抑的呻吟，推开层叠的热肉操进去，深处的肠壁紧绞，吮住她的柱身，白魔爽得直吸气。勾住枪刃胸前的乳夹轻扯，沉溺于情欲的男人牙齿轻磕。  
一副纯然沦陷于身体的欲望，失去理智的痴态，让白魔忍不住在枪刃蹭着她胸口的毛茸茸发顶上亲了亲，嗅闻着枪刃的气味，越线的过激幻想如有实质顺着浓密毛发而流淌。  
“什么都不必想，责任，克制，道德，都抛弃掉。就这样……被我操熟，为我欢呼，做个婊子，像个宠物，让快乐塞满脑子，成为专属于我的一块淫肉，哈哈……”  
为我哀叫，为我哭泣，高潮，再高潮，在灭顶的快乐中融化，成为一团烂泥……  
随着喘息的笑音，白魔枪刃身体里缓慢而持续地泻出，热液灌入孔洞的深处，男人的小腹不太明显地胀起来了些，白魔敏感地注意到了，在那抚摸了一阵，又深深按压下去，挤出枪刃喉间阵阵呻吟。  
“肚子都大了，你这是打算给我怀孩子吗？”  
被操得厉害了只会呜呜嗯嗯的枪刃有一点好，不会扫兴，白魔可以尽情用语言欺辱他。  
翻过隐于阴影中的腿根皮肉朝着镜子，带着以太魔力的指尖充当了墨水，在已有的痕迹上又加上一笔。尽管撤去魔力就会尽数消散，但此刻却十分牢固地印在皮肤上，成为荒唐欲望盛宴的一道甜点，让白魔用眼睛吃得很带劲。  
没想到真的会这样被计数内射羞辱，枪刃不堪承受地下意识绷紧腿间肌肉想要夹起双腿，然而只是绷紧了肌肉，带起后穴紧缩取悦了施暴者。施暴者轻拍他的屁股，“小贱货，来叫声老公听听？”  
“……”  
正想要怎么揶揄他，枪刃却出了声，“……老公。”  
“……”真干脆啊。  
而且不似以往完全被欲望掌控无意识的淫语，声音带着几分清明，让白魔听出了些不同寻常，是刚刚高潮后的不应期原因吗？  
这家伙今天……  
假意专心埋头咬枪刃的脖子，白魔偷眼瞟着镜子。枪刃的表情褪去了所有羞意，尽管身体和脸庞依然红地通透，但是眼睛却带着笑，肆无忌惮，还颇有些欣赏之意地看着自己在镜中被操得做出各种淫乱丑态的身体……  
“喂……”  
枪刃浑身一震，终于发现，对上白魔眼睛的瞬间就垂下了眼帘，飞速掩去了所有情绪。  
脑海里电光石火闪过的念头，让白魔忍不住去掰枪刃的脸，枪刃不太乐意接受这个亲吻，羞涩一般缩着身体，却拗不过白魔的强硬，她探过头去吻他，嘴唇颤抖，吻得有些欠缺技巧，枪刃在情欲中轻颤的身体还是那么柔软驯服，但白魔感觉自己的泪水几乎流下脸来，把这个轻浅的吻都弄得湿漉漉。  
枪刃身上的时间仿佛静止了，喘息声都浅淡下来……白魔却仿佛听到了一声声愤怒的嚎叫，要从那副表面顺从的躯体里刺出来，又只能被关在里面。  
果然是，掀开了这家伙厚重面具的一角。  
“睁眼。”  
就着身体结合处的湿润，白魔把拇指也插进去了半截，稍长的指甲刺痛着内壁的软肉，枪刃疼得脸色发白都不肯睁开眼睛，气得白魔只想更过分的弄他，最后忍了忍还是放弃了。  
卷起自己鬓边的一撮长发，搔枪刃的脸颊，“我问你，我现在把你放下来，你能站住吗？”  
枪刃沉默了片刻，最后诚实地回答，不好说。沙哑的声音让白魔又隐约想到操男人喉咙的快感。  
好歹算是说话了，白魔带着些火气嘲他，“没聋啊原来？”  
慢慢解下锁链的时候，白魔的阴茎也仍然顶在枪刃的身体里，没有抽出来的意思，帮助扶着枪刃慢慢放下一直抬起的大腿，耳边似乎能听到一直弯曲的脊骨如释重负舒展开的咯咯声，白魔附耳警告，“站稳点，我可抱不动你。”  
即便双脚落地，过陡的高跟鞋让承受的重心前倾，并不习惯的受力点让酸软的双腿双脚踩在里面也依然站立不稳，大半重量维系在吊起手腕的锁链，手腕被好像要拽离身体的巨大拉力弄痛的已经麻木了，用另一只手去分担重量反而缓解了麻木感，释出更多的痛。  
高吊的锁链被解开的瞬间，枪刃差点直接向前向前扑倒，整个人瘫软下去，虽然在白魔的搀扶下勉强站着，那只手却完全失了力，好像被抽去了骨头似的软软垂在身侧。  
白魔揉着枪刃那只冰凉绵软的手加速血液恢复流动，短暂的温柔反倒让枪刃生起烦躁来催促她，调起力气催动那手臂晃了晃，显示出它功能完好，“不用管它。”  
这种行为叫什么？  
不知好歹。  
白魔出其不意地放开手，抬起膝盖撞他膝弯，枪刃猛然向前倒了下去……  
然而白魔所料想的狼狈摔倒并没有发生，枪刃用仅有的一只血液通畅的手五指撑住了地板，不管是膝盖还是手肘都悬空，没有了落地受伤的机会，结合他的身体状态来说，几乎是个奇迹。  
当然是在白魔也压上去之前，白魔的压制成功让奇迹化为乌有，枪刃的膝盖重重撞到了地板，腾得他心脏一跳。  
方才被猛然推开而脱离了被插入状态的后穴穴口翻卷着一点嫩乎乎的肠肉，正颤巍巍地往回收缩，白魔重新骑了上去好心帮了它们一把，把粗长阴茎整个送进枪刃屁股，同时也把肠肉通通塞了回去，搡得男人身体都往前蹿了蹿。  
她真的很喜欢后入……  
与白魔的性爱中枪刃已经完全认识到了这一点，他本来是不太喜欢这种体位，不过被干多了倒也习惯了，没什么不能接受的。  
“呃……”小声地呼痛声中，白魔抓着枪刃手，反拧到他背后，擒拿的动作让枪刃又冒出点反抗的意识，然而一切都被钉入他身体里的那根楔子所击溃。  
男人被迫挺着腰，手肘撑地，半侧过上身喘着粗气，白魔粗鲁地扭他的手臂，逼他更近地贴着地面，抬腰狠狠顶他，“动啊，你是狗吗，趴在地上给操就爽得不能动弹？好歹也爬到床上去吧？”  
枪刃被她野蛮的动作弄得痛到眼前发黑，恨不得直接昏过去才好，这会儿抬起眼睛看了看几步之遥的床脚，也觉得远的不得了。白魔打定主意要羞辱他，不依不饶地撞他，几乎是要推着他往前，顶着要焚化他身心的羞耻感，枪刃撑起唯一自由的手肘，一点点交错挪动膝盖爬动……  
大滴的汗水冒出来，从他的脖子倒流到下巴，蹭到了地板上。  
白魔缀在他身后，随他的动作膝行向前，阴茎若即若离地插入抽出，一下一下操着枪刃屁股，一会顶得他浑身发僵，张着嘴直抖，一会又抽地最浅几乎要拔出来，甚至有几次真的完全抽出，弹动半透明的淫液洒落腿间……又再深深插进去……  
枪刃赤裸的胸膛被压在地上，未曾取下的乳夹蹭着地面乱摆，细密的小齿咬着乳头，撕扯他的神经，激烈震颤着的，过量的感受终于在可望不可即的最后一步将枪刃的意志压垮。  
虽然床已经尽在咫尺，但枪刃已经完全无力再往前哪怕一步，像一只在岸上挣扎了太久的鱼，到达了濒死时刻。  
“请……”  
“请什么？”  
“请，就在这里，操……操我……”  
恭候已久了，先生。  
就着枪刃跪伏在地的动作，膝盖压住枪刃的小腿，破损的黑丝袜皱缩一团，红色高跟鞋也在爬行中脱离了脚掌，只因为没解开的脚腕锁扣才跟着被一起狼狈拖动，此情此景真是再凄惨不过。男人跪在地上如母狗一般挺起屁股塌着腰，在被白魔正式插入的第一下就沁出了眼泪，喉咙发出夹杂哭腔的怪声。  
松开了枪刃现在已经没有什么用的手，白魔专心双手扣住枪刃宽厚结实的腰侧，抛下语言，猛烈地抽出插入，把被狠狠操弄的滚烫耻辱烙满枪刃的心灵，把那已经被折磨地发红肿痛的肉洞，再一遍遍鞭挞。  
眼前的世界里仿佛不再有他，尽管他就在这，但这明明只是一只求欢的淫兽，一块被情欲闷熟的肉，敏感地好像碰一碰就能尖叫着射出来，偏偏忍住了眼角通红承受她。在凶猛的冲撞中身体耸动，呜呜哭泣。  
因为太过激烈的感受无法抒发，只能咬住自己的手臂忍住哭音，却憋不住眼泪滑下，与口水一同把被紧咬的，撑伏于地面支撑身体的小臂打的湿透。  
啪嗒的一声轻响，被一点点揪开的乳夹从枪刃的肉粒上崩开了一只，弹跳到他满是泪痕的脸上打了一下。  
枪刃确实尖叫起来射了精，已然稀薄的精液泻出地有些艰难，射到最后小口小口吐出一滴滴。落在地上的乳夹被链子扯着，在地上蜿蜒摆动，拖曳黏着的精液划出水痕。  
而忍耐已久的白魔在枪刃身体里射过一轮后只短暂的停顿，便再次动作起来，按地枪刃的腰上都要多出几根指印，或者立志把这男人直接操死在这床边一般的用力。  
枪刃哭得眼泪都干了，感觉自己被一波波快感冲刷得脑子也麻木发干，翻着白眼软成一团，而那被调教得淫贱不堪的穴壁，却还在卖力一口口嘬着正侵犯他的阴茎……  
直到又在他身体里射过一道，白魔才抱着他侧滚过去，躺在地上餍足地叹气。还不忘指示被骚臭沾污的地板，提醒他，“你失禁了。”  
仿佛在显摆自己说到做到一般的得意。  
然而在高潮余韵中无法缓神的枪刃对耻辱的感觉也很迟钝且模糊，只是看了一眼也就罢了。  
白魔作为有修养的淑女不太想跟枪刃一样躺在地上，但看在这次做爱确实非常爽快的份上，她还是十分仁慈地搂着枪刃，当着他的人肉靠垫抱枕。  
……好像说反了？  
影响不大。  
巅峰时刻后的温存片刻，像是暴雨后的明净天空，让白魔觉得神清气爽。  
“枪刃。”  
“……”  
又不说话。  
白魔翻了个白眼想踹他，还是忍了忍，深吸一口气，克服了疲惫身体的怠惰，爬起来抱他。  
“喂喂，别装死，我真抱不动你，自己起来好不好。困了也在床上睡啊。”  
该死，她要是会占星那个什么重力操控的魔法就好了。  
不过大概率只会用来解锁更多姿势……  
“……你头上怎么弄的？”  
枪刃沉默，紧闭着的嘴像顽固的蚌壳。  
白魔心思一转想明白了，毫不客气地噗嗤笑出声，惹得枪刃顿了动作，看起来竟然有点委屈。  
他额上高高肿起了一块，因为刚刚被操的往前拱，反复撞着了床架，而白魔那时候享受正嗨，完全没有注意到这个细节。  
白魔凑过去，讨好地抱拍他的背，又在他额上肿起来的地方亲了亲，“错了错了，别生气嘛。”  
“……”  
她转移重点的本事也很高，枪刃的确有点恼，不过当然不是因为这个。但是白魔这么一说，就好像就是他为这点小事不依不饶了一样，明知道她在耍心机，枪刃还是叹了口气，决定不跟她计较。  
这时候他又忘了这个女人就是得寸进尺的类型。  
……  
“你干……”后面的话还没来得及说完，就化作了一声惊喘。  
这次战场终于腾挪转移到床上，白魔按着枪刃的肩膀往下坐，接上话茬，“我干什么？当然是干你。”  
枪刃又深又重地一声声喘，小口咽着自己的唾沫，顺着白魔的按压一点点沉下腰……  
半倚在床头的白魔岔着腿，伸长手臂搭在枪刃的肩头，等着枪刃用后面吞下她的“大宝贝”，另一只手却用指腹摩擦起自己剪得十分圆润的指甲，显得十分百无聊赖。  
动作在稍微有点停顿，枪刃眼底忍不住浮出星星点点的恐慌……  
这个体位，太……  
“好老公，别怕嘛~奴家会很温柔的。”  
白魔扭了扭腰，带着假阴茎也在枪刃肠子里钻了钻，枪刃大敞的双腿渐渐撑不住力气，慢慢滑下去……  
看那张因为情事滋养而红润的脸庞被疼痛与惊恐一点点刮下了血色，白魔也没有动什么恻隐之心，她坐直身体，似乎嫌动作太慢一样地握住枪刃的膝盖往外拉开。  
“唔……”  
他觉得自己好像被捅穿了，眼泪又再次狂飙涌满了他的眼眶，并在白魔抱他的时候没有留恋地敲上女性的锁骨。他有时甚至会怀疑，那个战斗时候嘴硬心软对他关怀备至的治疗师，与眼前甜言蜜语下手却一下比一下狠毒的白魔，到底是不是同一个人。  
他咬了白魔的细腻雪白的脖颈，直到白魔大叫才松口。  
枪刃觉得自己一定是被弄得有点神经不正常，按照白魔的说法，他用“吓人”的眼神盯着白魔看了看，最后嘀咕着抱过去吻她的脖子。  
“你太不讲理了。”枪刃在那纤巧的锁骨上发狂一般咬与舔。  
白魔这魅魔太不讲理了，高兴的时候把人当狗一样侮辱，不高兴的时候又硬要别人当个人。  
“哪有什么事情都随你高兴的。”  
不可能嘛。  
从文胸中伸手舀出女性丰腴的胸部，在柔软乳肉上也留下牙印，枪刃吮住了白魔的挺翘的乳尖轻咬……  
维埃拉浑身一哆嗦，忍不住推他，“你轻点！”  
被湿热的口腔吸得心痒，白魔抹了抹自己脖子上湿哒哒的口水，抬腿顶了顶枪刃，果不其然让枪刃停了动作，激出一声喘。  
枪刃被迫展开的腿根的某处，细嫩的皮肤被白魔反复抚摸后伸指勾画……  
“刚刚还有两次忘记写了。”指着那墨色的印记，白魔说。  
枪刃低头看到自己腿上画着的计数符号，顿时脑子一嗡，想起了被忽略的什么，身体也痉挛起来……  
哟哟，这么羞耻的吗。  
从脸上褪下的血色更为凶猛地回涌了上来，让枪刃的脸红得发烧，穴肉一点点绞得越来越紧，传导来的的压力几乎迫得白魔难以呼吸。  
“啊啊啊……”枪刃张着嘴，双眼紧闭，露出一副高潮的迷醉痴态……  
白魔觉得自己的理智好像被千万朵烟花爆破炸上了天。  
妈的太刺激了。  
看了这个还没点反应的绝对是性无能。  
当然白魔不是，白魔要把他日上天。  
“我还没动呢，一句话就能让你高潮？真是……呃……”  
白魔被夹得顿了顿话音，才又摸上枪刃抬头摇晃的阴茎，“明明都射不出什么了不是吗……”  
“呜……”枪刃垂着头，手掌按在自己腿上，“你放过我吧……”  
白魔缓慢地收腹，缓缓把阴茎拔出一些，被肉穴舔湿的道具才堪堪露出一点柱身，又再次被白魔缓缓推送回去……  
“我不。”  
枪刃被操纵了呼吸的频率，一边细微颤栗，一边缓慢地深深呼吸。白魔牵住他无处安放的手，拢合在他背后，已经被撕破的丝袜被废物利用，一圈圈缠上了枪刃的两只手腕……  
“你手腕不方便，我就不捆紧了，丝袜有弹性，要不要挣开就全凭你自觉咯。”  
双手被捆在背后，无从借手臂力量支撑，枪刃身体越发下沉，由岔腿的跪坐渐渐变成了鸭子坐，撑开的穴口被大敞的双腿所放纵落入了最底部……  
白魔的阴茎在这样的姿势下进入前所未有的深度，枪刃已经完全将她吞入，紧致的肉壁把阴茎严丝合缝紧紧吸住，就连茎身的最根部也被湿热的穴口牢牢箍住，更不论在甬道里面被肠壁服务得欲仙欲死的茎头。  
枪刃本来因为恐惧而佝偻的身体被迫扩开了些，白魔又稍微把多余的袜绳往上捆了一道，手肘贴紧的姿势让枪刃不得不高高挺起胸膛，展示出那被乳夹凌虐过的一对乳头……  
一只乳夹已经在刚刚的激烈运动中被蹭掉了，连着链子被挂在另一只的下面，还夹着的那只情况也不算好，半掉不掉地咬着半边，疼得枪刃想把它甩下去。  
白魔给歪斜的乳夹夹准了正确位置，又捞起了被遗忘的另一只，枪刃忍不住紧张到胸口加速了起伏。另一只乳头破了点皮，已经肿的有原来两倍大，虽然没有流血，但看起来十分可怜，白魔只是用指尖碰了碰，就激起枪刃一阵轻抖，并且，那里像是包着一团火一样烫地灼人……  
“不要……”就对这针刺般的感觉露出痛苦的表情，枪刃口中泻出细弱的拒绝。  
防护职业如此秀气的一面在白魔看来十分新奇，她嗤嗤笑着，用自己的下巴抵上枪刃的额头，似乎是在安慰，然而枪刃对着猝不及防晃到自己脸前的胸部不知所措……  
文胸被白魔解开，飘落在两人之间，枪刃本来就发烧的脸像是被吹了一阵妖风，腾地热浪狂卷袭遍了全身。  
太近了，整张脸都几乎能埋进那温柔的沟壑，胸部时不时轻轻拍打他的脸颊，鼻端被淡香所充溢，让他感到阵阵眩晕。  
白魔悄悄加深了下身抽送的剧烈程度，顶得枪刃身体微微上挺，而当事人却还沉迷在胸部的迷魂阵中无从察觉。  
一只手握住自己浑圆的胸部，从四周拢进中心，食指与拇指夹住了乳尖慢慢搓弄，白魔口中发出阵阵暧昧的轻喘……她抓着枪刃被捆上的手，感觉着对方下意识的挣扎，白魔明白他的渴望，却故意忽略，有一下没一下地用自己的胸部蹭枪刃的脸，引诱他身体前倾后摆，几乎是在扭臀摆腰迎合她身下的侵犯了。  
“嗯啊……”白魔伸长了脖子娇吟，两指抵得乳粒被狠狠揪出来，即使缓过劲来后的笑声也有些气喘，维埃拉两颊浮上了酡红。然后在枪刃吃惊的目光中，她把另一只乳夹夹了上去。  
“咿呀！”几乎在乳夹咬上嫣红乳头的瞬间，白魔纤腰一摆，短促地叫了一声，又倔强地咬了咬唇忍住了，眼睛泛着泪花，“好疼……”  
枪刃本来被白魔整得很疲惫，这会却像收到了什么信号一样擦亮了眼睛，对那双眼里不由自主流露出的怜惜，白魔的心脏剧震，低头握拳按住自己嘴唇小声叱骂，“你有病吧。”  
两只夹子一边在枪刃身上，一边在白魔的乳尖，被金属链所连接，在两人之间搭起一线桥梁，左胸口与左胸口，像是牵连起一道心的连线，大概是枪刃绝对不会理解的诡异浪漫，不过算了，他也没必要知道。  
“省省你过剩的保护欲吧，”白魔牵起嘴角露出一个变形的微笑，牵住金属链提拉，“贱货只需承接我的玩弄，用大声哀叫来取悦我就好。”  
枪刃的乳肉被揪起来，因为实在太痛了而忍不住重新支起大腿把自己垫高，白魔的阴茎不甘心就此退出柔软的穴，小幅度抬腰抽插操弄摩擦着穴壁，发出噗嗤噗嗤的水声，与枪刃齿缝间嘶嘶吸气声相混合，搅得枪刃脑子发酥，嘴巴只会轻轻重重地喊啊，撑起的腿分明是让阴茎被抽出，却因为肠肉过于紧缠而无法抽离，仿佛在挽留死命地吸着，引白魔忍不住又抬了些腰。  
枪刃上面的胸部皮肤都被扯薄了些，浑身痉挛，双腿软得立不住，连腿根都颤个不停……白魔伸出舌头，钻入枪刃微微张开的嘴在里面舔了一圈，搜罗了喉咙深处的呻吟又退出来。  
枪刃发烧的脸颊蒸得他脸部四周的空气都滚烫起来，白魔的凑近甚至带来了些清凉，枪刃下意识地凑近与她相贴，想为在情欲中陷入混沌的头脑汲取一丝清明……  
亲昵而示弱的举动几乎让白魔心软，无名的火气却制止了她放松链子的念头，而是提腰猛地挺进，让阴茎撞进了肠道深处狠狠地捣。  
枪刃一瞬间僵住了身体，翻起白眼无声地尖叫。看他挺着小腹微隆的身体失神的样子，白魔努力稳住了喘息取笑他，“怎么，我是顶到子宫口了？”  
枪刃的视线转下来，牢牢盯着白魔似乎在表达抗议，然而他满脸红霞意识迷离似乎随时可能被操晕过去的模样实在没有半点说服力。  
白魔再次狠狠一撞，阴茎捅进身体的最深处，呕出惊喘，“嗯……啊……”  
白魔终于松开了链子，而枪刃彻底被抽了力气，瘫软成一滩坐倒在白魔身上。感觉到阴茎的每一寸表面都满满地，被火热柔软的穴肉所依偎所缠裹，白魔伸长了脖子叹息……  
“操到子宫里面了，枪刃的宫壁在咬我，呼呀……别吸了……呼呀……你是不是……想给我生孩子？”  
枪刃大张着嘴，急促地喘息，想反驳白魔什么，却被快速地抽插动作带得脑髓都被吸走了一般。内脏仿佛都被戳得翻倒，暴露出来，被暴力所掠夺了去。  
敏感的摩擦让身体被强烈的快感侵占，却空乏的厉害，已经无法射出，无可言喻的痛苦让他发不出声音，连意识也被抽离，精神被拉扯成一线在空气中游离，随白魔狂插狠干的动作起伏飘荡。  
这实在毫无快乐可言，疼痛，委屈，但就连眼泪都干涸在了眼睛里。  
他像一个没有知觉的人偶，快乐只属于那只兔子。  
把我的灵魂也取走吧，我把它……奉献于你。  
意识也轻飘飘的，一下飞远去了。  
喷射而出的热液灌进他的肠道深处，身体仿佛被这热度所烫伤一样打起哆嗦，枪刃意识迷离，口中呼出阵阵热气……  
“枪刃？”  
在枪刃身体里发泄完，白魔心里一揪，捧了人类的脸看。  
像是喝了太多酒烂醉如泥，枪刃睁不开眼，快感太多贯穿了他的意识，阵阵白光像滤沙一般一遍遍筛过他的灵魂，愉悦过量反倒痛苦起来，像是粗鲁地把他贯倒在地了摩擦。  
好一会他才软下来，靠在白魔身上，轻不可察地蹭她的颈窝，证明自己还活着。  
白魔终于松了口气，从紧绷的状态中脱离，一边抚摸枪刃的头发，一边为他取下乳夹，夹子的钝齿离开肉粒的时候枪刃轻轻抽气，穴里软肉也微微收缩，挤压着刚才泌出的大量肠液四溢。  
“唔……”枪刃害羞地拧了拧身体，白魔以为他是在难受，连忙按住他，“别动别动，马上……”  
几乎是有点慌乱地解开那丝袜的捆束，白魔解得差点把自己也绕进去，松开枪刃的手腕，她紧紧抱住对方，“对不起喔……我好像弄太过火了……”  
许久，人类的手掌搭上维埃拉后背，按着她的肩骨揉动，“死兔子，你真狠。”  
“……我错了老公。”维埃拉吸着鼻子，似乎带着些哭腔，听起来十分楚楚可怜。  
“下次还敢。”  
“不敢了老公。”  
要不是现在真的没力气，枪刃绝对翻一个无敌大的白眼给她。  
心想我要是信你才是有鬼了。  
“你先抽出来再跟我讲话吧。”  
两人的目光同时聚焦在身体的连接处，枪刃坐在白魔身上，后穴吞着阴茎……  
白魔推了推他，“你起来一点，我……”  
枪刃纹丝不动。  
“你……”维埃拉瞪圆了眼睛看着他。  
枪刃耸肩，“我没力气。”  
白魔愣了一会，终于明白枪刃真的不打算动，认命地一边推他一边后退，无奈枪刃太重了她完全挣脱不开，分不清是谁被谁楔在了这里，白魔累得直喘气也没成功，最后终于咬了牙，“你混蛋！”  
“你就会恶人先告状。”  
“呜……”  
“哭得假惺惺恶心死了，等等你别动，我自己来。”  
白魔果然立竿见影止住了假哭，看着枪刃艰难地撑着带着各式勒痕的手一点点把自己的身体抬起，她伸手想扶他一把，却被挡了回来。  
“你别碰我！”  
好吧，她躺着不动了，乖乖的。  
“我警告你，不许……呃……”  
“不许什么？”白魔咯咯娇笑着，把他向后一把推倒，已经大半退出的阴茎重新顶了进去。  
枪刃仰躺在床上，白魔按着他厚实的胸膛，在枪刃身体里缓缓抽动，“不许摸你？还是不许操你？”  
枪刃茫然地望着她，眼神似乎都聚不起焦了，“不……你不能……”  
白魔正要把枪刃折叠在身侧，被大腿紧贴被压住的小腿拉出来放平，又猛然发现枪刃在盯着她身上的某处，神经顿时一跳，“你在看哪？”  
顺着枪刃的目光看到自己在刚才的一顿拉扯中被牵连的乳头，还有些红肿，夹着的乳夹带来了阵阵刺痛，刚才只顾着给枪刃取竟然忘了自己身上。  
“……”  
如果只是欲求倒还好，但似乎不是，“你……”  
白魔的眼睛危险地眯起来，打消了放过枪刃的想法。从那反弓起来身体下方的空隙伸出腿，在男人的腰腹上勾缠在一起，阴茎也再次一点点滑进去……  
“别……别弄了……我求你……”  
男人的声音软弱地颤抖。  
“白魔，别弄了……别……我要死了……唔……”  
已经，无法再接受更多了，意志像只被撑得过饱的气球，好像再多一分按压的力道，就会爆炸开来。  
要崩溃了。  
像是濒临死亡一样的……  
枪刃放下了尊严，卑微地祈求着治疗师的爱怜，然而粗长的阴茎依然推开穴肉，顶入了深处。白魔一边拉扯自己乳夹尾端的细链，一边用力地插进他的身体，在柔嫩的肠壁上反复研磨，“不是说了吗，收起你没用的保护欲，用不着心疼我。”  
穴口被挤出一圈新鲜的粘液，是肠道阴道的分泌与润滑液的混合物，“不要……嗯……啊……”  
“记住，你什么都不是，什么都保护不了，只配做我的母狗，摇摆着屁股高潮就好了。”  
“啊……啊啊……”  
“既然你记不住……”白魔有点疲惫地喘着粗气，隐约觉得自己真的过了头，但身体的愤怒像是要烧起来，“那就用身体来记住吧。”  
插入，抽出，一会深埋进男人的身体，一会大半茎身露在了外头，只留龟头被含在穴里，穴口的粘液被翻搅打成了泛白的细沫，枪刃的意识也蒙上了一片朦胧……  
“啊……”  
就这样，直到我分崩离析，不复存在。  
沉没到一片无边黑暗。  
……  
“枪刃。”白魔轻拍他的脸颊，“枪刃，醒醒。”  
“……”掀开沉重的眼皮，枪刃看着她……  
“你不会是晕过去了吧……”  
“……”好疼……不止身体，连脑仁都痛得被狠狠撞在地上一般震荡着……  
“混蛋……你……”  
枪刃还没说完，就猛然僵住了身体，看着白魔尴尬又小心地赔笑。他内部被又一股液体射入，滚过肠壁挤到了肚子里，撑得小腹的隆起又鼓胀了几分。  
“枪刃，小宝宝又大了一点呢。”白魔摸了摸他的腹部，收到枪刃的瞪视……  
“你再不结束……”  
“讨厌，人家不想走呢。”白魔动了动腰，却被枪刃抓住了手腕小小痛哼了一声。  
暗恼这刚刚才被自己活活日得昏过去的家伙居然还这么大力气，白魔知道他真的生气了，忙不迭大人老公T哥哥的求饶。  
她缓缓退出自己的阴茎，枪刃放松地吐出一口气，被操熟的后穴却一时半会却无法闭合，微微咧着嘴，里面已经被磨红了，外面也是又红又肿，涨大了一圈，浑浊的液体从里面漏出来，奢靡场景配合满身伤痕颇有些惹人遐思的凄惨感。  
忍住了旖旎的想法，白魔俯身轻吻他的唇角，扯过一件自己的旧衣垫在枪刃身下去接那些浊液，又摆正他双腿，让枪刃躺得舒服一点。  
枪刃一直微合着眼仍由她摆弄，白魔知道他疲惫的厉害怕他睡着，赶紧躺下来与他温存，颇有些紧张地提醒，“你可别真睡着啊，再坚持一会，我……”  
“我不睡，你让我休息会儿。”  
白魔抿抿嘴，偷偷去牵枪刃的手，发现他手正握着拳，不知道是因为羞耻还是什么的别的原因，稍微有点心疼地柔柔握住他，摩挲他的指尖，“枪刃。”  
“嗯？”  
“你还记得，我们第一次遇到时候的事情吗？”  
枪刃的拳头瞬间握紧了一下又松开，“怎么突然想到这个。”  
枪刃回想了一下那个夜晚，星星很稀，漆黑的夜晚，被人追逃的少女……涂抹了一幅诡异恐怖的画面。  
“那时候要不是你救了我，我可能……但你从来没问我发生了什么，为什么？”  
“没必要。”枪刃闭着眼睛，紊乱的呼吸声渐渐均匀下来。  
白魔沉默了一会，再出声的时候声调已经低了不少，“谢谢你。”  
听到枪刃笑了一声，她自己却马上尴尬起来，抓了抓头发，“那个……其实……我是想说……”  
白魔很少在他面前这么紧张，枪刃终于忍不住睁开眼睛，侧头去看她。  
这次是维埃拉害羞地闭了闭眼，“我想说，你那时候看起来真帅，我是第一次知道，这个世界上真的有英雄……”  
“……”  
对枪刃温柔的凝视，白魔眼睛渐渐盈上了一层水光，“那时候……”  
枪刃按住了她的嘴唇，轻轻摇了摇头。  
白魔睁大了眼睛，望着他的眼神略有些惊慌……  
枪刃抬抬眉毛，“别以为你这样讨好我，我就不和你计较了。”  
“哈？”白魔一怔，“……这么明显吗？”  
“您也省点力气演戏吧，我被你骗了多少次了。”  
“可我说的是真心话……你居然不相信人家！”白魔嘴一扁，似乎有些受伤，顶着泫然欲泣的眼睛钻到枪刃怀里。  
枪刃绕过手臂搂住她，捏着女性圆润的肩头，心也软了软，“算了，我不怪你。”  
“真的啊？！”白魔一听这话，马上抬起头，惊喜道。  
“……”他刚刚说什么来着，这女人嘴里就没一句真话。  
不过……她的万千句谎言，是否也只是为了掩饰一颗真心，倒也不好说。  
白魔的半张脸都陷在柔软的枕头里，她用狭窄的视线越过遮挡，偷看着枪刃仰躺回去的侧颜，觉得他是那么俊美迷人，让她觉得心动，又觉得心安，忍不住抓紧了与他相握的手，手指交叉。  
枪刃望着天花板，似乎无意地缓缓问，“我是不是……让你觉得很失望？”  
“失望？”  
“我是个变态，渴望疼痛跟羞辱的怪物，却不是任何人的英雄。如果你这么想过我，我很抱歉给你造成了错觉。”  
“……”  
的确，那是一出标准到可以写进故事里的英雄救美，但身在故事之中的白魔却只能察觉自己的惊恐不安，全无一丝浪漫感人。她并没有在初见枪刃就因为他的英雄举动对他一见钟情，只有在这里，她说了谎。  
枪刃像个阴谋中的糖果，充满了欺骗的味道，似乎负责诱引她跌入地狱，她几乎疑心这是个圈套。她并不完全信任枪刃，只是绝望之下走投无路。  
但事实是……  
白魔捏着他食指的末端，在那与其他手指相比略短一些的指甲上按住指腹，近乎虔诚地亲吻他，心情激荡，“既然知道是演戏，就请不要把那些话当真。你的确是我的英雄，我一点也没有搞错。”

END


End file.
